The Real GWTW
by Elyse
Summary: This takes place after the BBQ-Scarlett didn't marry Charles
1. Chapter 1

Rhett couldn't get his mind off the beautiful girl he had met at Twelve Oaks the day   
the war began. It had been a week, but he still couldn't push away the images in his mind, the fiery green eyes that burned with passion in the library, the Irish temper that attracted him so, the sweet, innocent voice that didn't seem to fit the person she really was inside. These thoughts burdened him every minute of every day, and he hadn't the faintest idea of how to rid his mind of her alluring face.  
  
***  
  
The weeks after the barbecue at Twelve Oaks were unbearable to Scarlett. With all the boys in the county at war, there was nothing to do. The last event she had attended was Ashley and Melanie's wedding 3 days after the barbecue, and Scarlett knew that was going to be the last social event she would for a while.   
  
At the dinner table, the topic of conversation was endlessly the war. Scarlett would try to listen, but by the time Pa had been talking for 10 minutes, her attention wore off. In her boredom, she began playing with her peas and moving them around her plate with her fork. Suddenly the table became quiet, and when Scarlett looked up, she realized the cause was Ellen's disapproving stare directed at her. Scarlett turned beet red, and for the rest of dinner Scarlett focused all of her energy into appearing interested in an effort to please her mother.  
  
***  
  
After a week of trying to rid his thoughts of the charms of Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett decided there was only one thing left to do. He had already tried everything else he could think of in order to forget about her, but to no affect.   
  
He arrived at Tara on a Tuesday morning, and after tying his horse to a tree in front of the expansive porch, Rhett knocked on the door. "Not as elaborate or grand as Twelve Oaks," observed Rhett, "but impressive nonetheless."  
  
A weary looking old slave answered the door. "Yes?" she inquired.  
  
"I would like to see Miss O'Hara, please," Rhett said.  
  
"Which one?" asked the old woman.  
  
"Miss Scarlett O'Hara."  
  
The woman nodded her head and showed Rhett in. She trudged slowly up the steps to retrieve Scarlett.  
  
While he was waiting for Scarlett to meet him downstairs, Rhett admired the O'Hara home. Just as the outside was, Tara wasn't nearly as elegant as Twelve Oaks, but the furniture showed money and loving care.   
  
Rhett was admiring a small piece on a table when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up, anticipating seeing Scarlett's bright green eyes, but instead he saw the old woman again, slowly descending. "She's a cumin.'"  
  
Rhett nodded, and within a minute, he heard Scarlett's voice coming from halfway down the steps. "Captain Butler?"  
  
Scarlett didn't understand why he had come. What interest did he have in her? She wished she hadn't. Just seeing him reminded her of the scene she had made at the barbecue.  
  
"Miss O'Hara," Rhett said as he kissed her gloved hand.  
  
"Shall we go into the parlor?" She showed him the way towards the large room, knowing if she shut the heavy wood doors even Mammy's prying ears wouldn't be able to hear what was being said.  
  
To what may I owe this pleasure, Captain Butler?" asked Scarlett.  
  
"My dear, I couldn't get your beautiful face out of my mind," Rhett said.  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe he had the nerve to speak that way to her, especially after the way he had spoken to her in the library. "I cannot believe you had the gall to say such a thing to me. You prove to me, sir, that you certainly are no gentleman!"  
  
"I acknowledged last time we met that I was not a gentleman. Nothing like your Mr. Wilkes," Rhett said with a laugh.  
  
"How dare you insult Ashley. You've had your head so far down in the dirt for so long that you don't know what a gentleman is." Her emerald eyes glared in defense of the man she loved.  
  
"You show me again the intriguing quality you possess that has occupied my thoughts for weeks. Your temper is like none other I've seen in a lady."  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe a man was talking to her in this way. "How dare you insult me-" she started.  
  
Rhett laughed. "I had no intention in insulting you, my dear. I meant it as a compliment. I love a lady with a mind of her own."  
  
"If you think you can seduce me or persuade me to marry you, you are wrong. My heart will always belong to another man."   
  
Again Rhett laughed at what Scarlett had said. "I almost forgot about the honorable Ashley Wilkes and his hold on his heart. Don't fret, my dear. I have no intention in seducing you, nor the intention to ask your hand in marriage. You will come to realize that I am not a marrying man."  
  
Blushing from her false accusations, Scarlett said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound silly or Rhett wouldn't make a joke at.  
  
When Rhett said, "I'm afraid I must bid you good-bye," Scarlett silently breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short-lived, however, because of what Rhett said next. "I will see you soon my dear." Kissing her hand in one swift movement, he was out of the room and on his horse within a few seconds.  
  
Scarlett returned to her room after watching from the parlor window as Rhett disappeared up the road. Once in her room, Scarlett picked up her drawing pad and lay belly down on her bed. She absentmindedly began to sketch, and when she realized what she was doing, she was surprised to see Rhett staring up at her from the pad. Confused as to why she would choose him as a subject in place of the usual Ashley, she finally decided it was because his visit was still fresh in her mind.  
  
***  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Rhett's call, and Scarlett hadn't heard anything from him. She had long ago decided that he had no intention of calling again, and she hadn't thought of him since then. Her mind was occupied by more important things, like how to win Ashley's heart and persuade him to leave that coward Melanie for her.  
  
Ellen was beginning to notice her eldest daughter's boredom, and she knew that nothing in Clayton County would satisfy her cravings for beaux. After prayer one evening, Ellen followed Scarlett into her room and proposed her idea. "Scarlett darling, I've noticed that you have been bored here at Tara. Have you not?" When Scarlett didn't disagree, Ellen continued. "I was thinking that maybe you should take a trip to Atlanta. It's always busy there and you'll find plenty of things to do there.   
  
Scarlett's eyes lit up with the thought of a trip. Atlanta had always interested her. Then, a question hit her. "It sounds wonderful, mother, but where would I stay?"  
  
"I received a letter about a week ago from Melanie Wilkes and her Aunt Pitty. They asked me if you wanted to spend some time at Miss Pitty's house. They're all alone in the house, and Melanie says they could use some company."  
  
Scarlett questioned having to live with her enemy, but her curiosity for Atlanta and need to get away won over. Besides, when Ashley came home from the war, that's where he would go. "I can't wait, mother!"  
  
"Very well then," said Ellen, getting up from her seat on her daughter's bed." "I will go and write the necessary letters. You can leave in a week, when I expect a letter back from Melanie.  
  
Two weeks passed, and Scarlett was preparing for her trip to Atlanta. Atlanta had always interested her more than any other town because Gerald had always told her that they were exactly the same age. As she grew older, she realized her father had stretched the truth somewhat-Atlanta was 9 years older, but Scarlett and the town were christened the same year. Scarlett always liked Atlanta because they were of the same generation, unlike Savannah and Charleston, which had dignity in their years.  
  
After Scarlett's trunk was packed, Pork was instructed to ready the carriage for its trip to Jonesboro. Mammy tried her hardest to insist that she accompany Scarlett on her trip. "But Miss Ellen!" she protested. "Miss Scarlett ain't nuttin' but a 'lil girl. It ain't fittin' fo' her to be prancin' 'bout dat town by herself!"  
  
"Why, Mammy, Scarlett's a young woman and can take care of herself, and Miss Pitty will be there to watch over her. But I will send Prissy along with her to tend to her needs."  
  
Mammy scoffed at the thought of that scatterbrained girl helping Scarlett, but knew there was no hope in arguing with Ellen.  
  
***  
  
By the time the train reached Atlanta, Scarlett was already annoyed with Prissy. The young girl had no brains in her head, yet she loved to talk. Whenever Scarlett would be close to falling asleep, Prissy would jolt her awake questioning her or telling her a story. Scarlett had given up trying to ignore her and had now begun quieting her with sharp "shhhs" and threats of selling her south. Scarlett knew she would never have the heart to sell anyone south, but Prissy didn't know that, and it was an effective way of getting at least a short period of silence.  
  
As soon as Scarlett stepped off the train, she heard an unfamiliar voice calling her name. As she turned to where the sound was coming from, she saw a skinny male slave. She approached him, Prissy close behind, and he greeted her in his deep voice. "Good Aft'noon, ma'am. My name's Uncle Peter."   
  
"Hello, Uncle Peter," Scarlett said politely as he took the trunk from Prissy. The scrawny girl was struggling with the weight of the trunk, and was extremely relieved when the burden of trying to move it was taken away from her.   
  
While on their way to Aunt Pitty's house, Uncle Peter told Scarlett stories about how he had taken care of Pitty for 20 years. He was obviously protective of her; he still thought of her as a child who needed to be taken care of.  
  
The trip to Aunt Pitty's home only took about 5 minutes, and Melanie and Pitty were waiting outside for Scarlett. For the rest of the day, Pitty was introducing Scarlett to her friends, showing her off as if Scarlett was her own daughter. It seemed as though every woman she met offered her a place in their sewing circle, and by the end of the day Scarlett had foolishly agreed to join 3 in an effort to please. She had also promised both Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriweather that she would be a nurse in their hospital.  
  
Once Mrs. Elsing left, Scarlett inquired to Melanie what all the sewing circles and hospitals were. Melanie laughed when Scarlett told her she had promised 3 sewing circles and 2 hospitals, but quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, darling. Well, you should accept Mrs. Meade's hospital offer. I'm a nurse there, and we can go together. You can be in my sewing circle. It will be easier with someone you know."  
  
***  
  
A week had passed and Scarlett was surprised at the amount of work being a nurse was. She got home everyday too exhausted to do much else than eat and go to sleep.   
  
But the torturous time in the hospital was made up for one day as she headed for home. As she was heading for her carriage, she heard a familiar voice. Right away she knew who it was. Pleased to hear the voice of a man, she turned around, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Her face quickly showed disappointment, though, when she realized the man calling her name was none other than Rhett Butler.  
  
"How do you do, Miss O'Hara?" he asked with his sly smile.  
  
Scarlett sensed Melanie's presence behind her, so she didn't answer the way she wanted too. Instead she answered sweetly, although her face, unseen by Melanie, showed hatred. "I'm very well thank you."  
  
Rhett smiled at Scarlett's face, realizing she was struggling to keep her voice level and "ladylike." He agnowleged Melanie next. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Wilkes. How are you this lovely day?"  
  
"I'm very well, thank you. I believe we met at my husband's home?"  
  
"Yes, we spoke for a few minutes there. That's where I met Miss O'Hara as well. In the library. I believe you had broken something?"  
  
Scarlett's eyes fired up at him at this reference. "Yes," she said tartly, her jaw stiff, "I remember you."  
  
Rhett smiled. "What brings you to Atlanta? I was under the impression you lived near the Wilkes' home."  
  
"I do. I'm here visiting Melanie."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must bid you farewell. I hope to see you again soon." He kissed each of the women's hands and was in his carriage, driving away.  
  
"What a nice man," Melanie said softly. Scarlett laughed inside thinking about that. A nice man? Rhett? She had no idea.  
  
***  
  
It was a warm September day about a month later. Scarlett was alone after working at the hospital because Melanie had felt ill that morning. She squinted as she exited the building, searching for Uncle Peter, the sun's bright glare hurting her eyes. She realized as her eyes adjusted that he wasn't there yet, but something didi catch her eye. It was Rhett Butler, and he was heading towards her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss O'Hara. Where is your friend, Mrs. Wilkes, today?"  
  
"She felt ill this morning, Captain Butler," Scarlett said shortly, then continued to search for Uncle Peter.  
  
Rhett got into her face, determined to speak with her. "Are you searching for someone?"  
  
Scarlett didn't bother to look at him as she answered, she just kept looking at the wide dirt road. "I'm looking for my ride home."  
  
"I would be honored if you would accept a ride from me," he said, removing his hat and bowing in an exaggerated gesture.  
  
Scarlett looked Rhett square in the eye now, disappointed that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Thank you for your offer, but I don't think that would be proper."  
  
Rhett laughed. "I'm sure no one will mind. Besides, why does that bother you. Surely you don't care what other people think of you."  
  
Scarlett huffed, and finally saw Uncle Pork as the carriage neared the steps on which she and Rhett were talking. "I must go, Captain Butler."  
  
He reached for her hand in order to kiss it, but she slyly removed it from his grasp. He was chuckling as he said, "Good-bye, Miss O'Hara!"  
  
***  
  
At the sewing circle that night, Mrs. Merriweather brought up the topic of Rhett Butler. Scarlett was suprised to hear that he was a blockade runner, retrieving goods for their use. Many of the "old cats" of society, as she liked to silently refer to them, thought very highly of him. "Obviously he hasn't shown any of these women his real self," she thought to herself as she listened to Mrs. Meade's story about one of Rhett's many gentlemany good deeds.  
  
***************************************8  
  
I hope you liked it. PLease R/R.  
~ELyse 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's the next part. Some of MM's words, especially towards the end, but considering the fact this scene took place at the same time and place as hers and there are much of the same circumstances, I couldnt' say it better than her. And I promise as I get farther into this story it will be more my own, and less GWTW. I'm just getting started.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Finally came the day she had been looking forward to all week. That Saturady was a bazaar in Atlanta, which was being held to raise money for the Cause. Scarlett was disapointed when she learned Friday afternoon that she would be expected to monitor a booth selling pillows their sewing circle had made. Melanie would be accompanying her, but Melanie cared for the Cause, and she didn't have the desire to dance. Scarlett, on the other hand, could care less about the good of the Cause. All the Cause was doing for her was taking away the beaux and parties and her carefree life. And now that she had finally been given the chance to dance again, she had to raise money selling pillows!  
  
Although she was going to be stuck behind a booth all night and no one would be able to see more than the top of her dress, Scarlett decided she would wear her one good dress, the only one not tattered or blood stained from her work at the hospital. It was emerald green in color, a birthday gift from her father, who had it made especially to match her eyes. Scarlett had cherished it because she knew money was tight at Tara, and was grateful that Gerald had sacrificed money that could have gone to food or less expensive clothes for her birthday present. It was a plain dress, but that only helped accentuate her eyes. Her favorite part of the dress was a large bow in the back, and as she admired it in the mirror she sighed realizing it would go unnoticed as she sold the pillows.  
  
***  
  
While at the bazaar, Melanie tried to talk with Scarlett, but Scarlett was much too preoccupied staring enviously at the young girls dancing. Melanie noticed Scarlett's eyes as she looked at the dancers, and saw that as the music played Scarlett was moving her feet, dancing in place. She smiled at Scarlett, but didn't say anything.  
  
Halfway through the bazaar, there was a fundraiser where a man bid for a dance with the woman of his choice. Scarlett watched, her face green with envy, as men bid for their women. The prices went up a little bit every time, and Scarlett was wondering how Samantha Downs could be worth more than Catherine Withers when she caught her name. The speaker repeated himself again, and Scarlett listened closely. "One hundred and fifty dollars for Miss Scarlett O'Hara-in gold." The room went from the suprised silence to excited whispers. Scarlett, paralyzed with shock, had her hand to her mouth and made quick shuffles as Melanie pushed her into the crowd. In a moment, Scarlett had regained her composure, and she was able to answer. "I will accept!" she yelled to Dr. Meade, who was standing in the front. She didn't especially want to dance with Mr. Butler, but she would danc ewith Abe Lincoln himself just to dance.  
  
Rhett, who's smile was wider than Scarlett had ever seen it, walked towards her, his hand outreached towards her. Scarlett accepted, putting her hand in his, as he bowed. As the music started, Rhett led Scarlett towards the dance floor. From the booth Melanie watched the couple everyone was eyeing happily, glad Scarlett got the dance she had wanted.  
  
"How could you call my name out in front of everyone when you know you are the last person I want to dance with?"  
  
"You coudl have refused, Miss O'Hara."  
  
"I couldn't when you were offering so much money! I owe it to the cause." Rhett threw his head back in laughter. "Stop laughing! Everyone is looking," she scolded as the glared at him.  
  
"They were already looking at us. It's not every day a respectable girl such as you dances with a scoundrel such as myself. And don't try to pull off that talk about the Cause. You care as much about the Cause as I do. I offered you this dance because I noticed your longing looks towards the dance floor, and you were bouncing up and down dancing behind the booth." Scarlett blushed at being found out and wondered how many other people had noticed.  
  
As the dance ended, Scarlett pulled away from Rhett's grasp. "Thank you for the dance Captain Butler, but I really must get back to my booth."  
  
"Dance with me again, please," he said as he pulled her back.  
  
"Really, I couldn't. My feet hurt, and Melanie Wilkes is all alone selling the pillows."  
  
"It's a waltz, it won't hurt your feet, and I'm sure Mrs. Wilkes can manage on her own."  
  
"Really Captain Butler," she said softly, looking around to see if anyone had heard her call a man so much older than her that she hardly knew by his first name. "People will talk, and if mother ever heard from someone I was courting you-"  
  
"Still stuck following your mammy's teachings?"  
  
"Oh, you have a horrible way of making virtues sound stupid."  
  
"But they are stupid, my dear. Does what people say really bother you that much?"  
  
"Well, no." she said softly, hoping no one heard her.  
  
"So why are you so worried," he asked as the music began, pulling her in close to him, forcing her to dance.  
  
"Ladies are supposed to care, about what is said concerning them" she answered, immediately realizing how stupid that sounded. "But tonight, I don't care. I've been looking foward to dancing for months."  
  
"Very good, Miss O'Hara. My dear, when you have been talked about as much as I have, you gain the knowledge that what people think of you matters very little. I'm not recieved in a single home in Charleston, and nothing will help me to regain my status as a man of society."  
  
"How awful!"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear. Until you have lost your reputation, you never realize what a burden it was, or what freedom really is."  
  
"You do talk scandalous!"  
  
"It isn't scandalous my dear, but the truth. As long as you have courage and money, you can do without a reputation."  
  
"But money can't buy everything, Captain Butler"  
  
"Your mammy must have told you that. I haven't come across anything yet."  
  
"But money can't buy love or happiness."  
  
"In ways, it can, and when it can't, there are wonderful substitutes that you can buy."  
  
"And you have enough money for this?" Scarlett inquired.  
  
"What an ill-bred question, Miss O'Hara. I'm sure your mother would be suprised," he said, and laughed as she blushed. "But yes, I have done very well for myself. There is much money to be made in the blockade business. I expect to clear a million."  
  
Scarlett gasped at this unheard of sum of money. "Not really, Captain Butler?"  
  
"Really, Miss O'Hara. The South is is breaking up right under our feet, and most people are such fools they don't realize it and take advantage of it. I'm making my fortune out of the wreckage.  
  
"Do you really think we're going to lose?"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"Oh, isn't this the lovelyest song? I missed dancing, but I didn't realize I had missed it so much. Please, Captain Butler, don't hold me so close. People will talk scandolous."  
  
Rhett laughed. "I suppose old habits die hard."  
  
***************************************  
OK, that's it. Hope you liked it. And don't forget to respond and tell me what you think.  
  
~Elyse 


	3. Chapter 3

When Scarlett returned home from the bazaar, Aunt Pitty scolded her for spending so much time with Captain Butler. "You were supposed to be selling pillows to benefit the Cause, and instead you were dancing all night with Captain Butler. And he isn't recieved, mind you, no matter how much good he's doing bockade running. And to think you dancing all night with him when he isn't even courting you! If your mother ever found out... And under my supervision... Oh! My smelling salts, Scarlett!" Scarlett quickly retrieved Pitty's frequently used smelling salts, repressing her laughter at the woman almost fainting over Ellen disaproving.  
  
Melanie, on the other hand, somehow understood Scarlett. "How can she support me in whatever I do? I could commit murder and she would agree with me. She's such a ninny, she has no mind of her own! And she won't leave me alone." Scarlett didn't realize that Melanie was just trying to be friendly with her, and that Melanie looking up to her adn wanting to be more like her was actually a compliment.  
  
***  
  
Ashley sent a letter to Melanie every week. Melanie woudl read them and reread them, and sometimes she would read them after dinner to Scarlett and Aunt Pitty.   
  
Scarlett always looked foward to those readings, when she could heard Ashley's words. Although she had a vivid imagination, somehow hearing words that came from Ashley's pen allowed her to visualize him better. Sometimes she would simply see him writing the letter, and other times she would see them together, married. Whenever a letter came, Scarlett would be anxious for all of supper, hoping Melanie would read that letter outloud. When she didn't, Scarlett was always extremely disapointed and curious. Many times Scarlett came close to sneaking into Melanie's room and reading the letters, but she never went through with it knowing how dishonest it was. Her mother's teachings about God had stuck with Scarlett, and whenever Scarlett did something wrong, she sensed God watching over her.  
  
However, Scarlett had been even more disapointed, as well as extremely worried lately because no letters had arrived for 4 weeks. Melanie was so distressed that when she wasn't at the hospital, she was in her room. Whenever a letter came to the house, she woudl be the first to the front door, hopeful for news from Ashley. She had recently confided in Scarlett that she thought any news was better then not knowing. Scarlett disagreed. She would rather not know if Ashley was dead or not. At least not knowing would leave some hope, no matter how much time passed. Finally, one Monday morning before leaving for the hospital a letter came. Melanie ripped it open on the spot, Scarlett watching from the archway from the dining room into the foyer. "It's from Ashley!" Melanie yelled happily so everyone in the house could hear. "And he's coming home," she yelled as she put the letter to her bosom.  
  
Scarlett's face lit up when she heard the news. "Ashley," she thought. "Ashley, finally you're coming home to the woman, or women," she said with a look of hatred toward Melanie, "who love you."  
  
***  
The three women spent the rest of the time before he came for Christmas leave preparing the house. Melanie was happy all the time. No one noticed that so was Scarlett; no one noticed that she no longer snapped at people when they spoke to her and was kind to everyone.   
  
The day Ashley was to arrive, they wen to the train station to greet him. Scarlett was ready to go as soon as breakfast was over even though Ashley's train didn't get in until seven o'clock that night. The entire day was spent in anticipation, until at five o'clock when her waiting was interrupted bby a caller.  
  
This caller was Rhett Butler. After the bazaar Scarlett had begun to think much better of him. After all, he understood her and accepted he for who she was. He didn't expect her to be a lady around him and actually preferred her to be herself. Scarlett liked that she could talk to him openly about things she couldn't talk to any man, or even any woman, about. However, he was not the man she was waiting to see, and he wasn't the man that held her heart in his hands. That man was on a train somewhere, still on his way, and Scarlett didn't want to be late to see him.  
  
"Good evening, Captain Butler, what a lovely suprise."  
  
Rhett tipped his hat and bowed. "Good evening, Miss O'Hara. How are you this evening?"  
  
"I'm very well, thank you, but I'm afraid I can't talk long. I will be leaving the house along with Mrs. Wilkes and Miss Pitty in order to meet Mrs. Wilkes's husband."  
  
"Surely you can stay behind. After all, he isn't your husband."  
  
"It wouldn't be polite. The rest of the household is meeting him." Although her excuse was satisfactory, Scarlett's real feelings were given away through her eyes. "Still crazy for Ashley Wilkes, I see. You'll see some day that you aren't meant for each other. I hope to see you soon. Say hello to Mr. Wilkes for me." As soon as he said this Rhett left.  
  
"What gives him the right to say Ashley and I aren't meant for each other. I've known since I was fourteen years old that he is the perfect man for me. That man thinks he knows everything about me just because he saw me throw something," she thought.  
  
***  
They had a late supper that evening because they had to wait for Ashley. The table was full of talk, but when they were finished eating, Scarlett realized she had barely said anything; the conversation was mostly Ashley's stories with Melanie cutting in every so often. And Scarlett didn't even get the chance to talk to him after supper because as soon as they left the table, Ashley was leading Melanie up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
  
***  
The 3 days before Christmas were mostly spent at the hospital as usual, but at home, Melanie was preoccupied with Ashley and barely said a word to Scarlett. Ashley had barely spoken two words to Scarlett since he had arrived. It seemed as if he was always either sleeping, reading a book, or talking to Melanie. Scarlett couldn't bear them sitting together, Melanie n his lap, and laughing about silly things. "If I didn't know any better," Scarlett thought, "I would think that Ashley loved Melanie and not me."  
  
***  
The day that Ashley had to leave came quickly, and it seemed like he had only been there for a day when Scarlett found herself saying goodbye. As he was about to leave, Ashley turned around towards Scarlett. Scarlett was hoping for a declaration of love or a kiss, but instead he asked her for a favor. "Take care of Melanie, Scarlett. She's so weak, unlike you." Once she agreed, he gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Scarlett watched from the window as he got into the carriage, tears coming to her eyes when she realized he might not be coming home.  
  
***  
After Ashley left, the times in Atlanta got harder and harder. The war was being fought in the South, not in the North, and Southerners were hit hard. Many things were hard to come by, and therefore more expensive, because the South didn't manufacture or raise it. Scarlett wasn't used to living without luxuries, and she found herself even more tired as she had to work harder with more patients in the hospital. The only thing that distracted her from the harshness of life during a war was the more frequent visits of Rhett Butler.  
  
Each tiem he called on Scarlett, he came with a gift. The first was flowers, and most recently it had been a beautifully embroidered handkerchief. Each time, though, Scarlett had to refuse the gift, remembering her mother's teachings. Each time she refused, Rhett teased her about clinging to mother's teachings, but each time she was insistant, no matter how much she desired what he was offering. Each time it became harder to resist as each time Rhett brought a more wonderful thing to tempt her with.  
  
This particular afternoon, Rhett came with a box of chocolate. Scarlett was tempeted to acccept, but she couldn't. "Captain Butler, you know I can't accept them."  
  
"Are you sure? It's going to be the last gift for awhile."  
  
"I'm sure," she said, but her eyes were staring at the box longingly. Rhett laughed when he followed her stare towards the box in his hands. What do you mean it will be the last for awhile?" Scarlett asked, her eyes moving up to Rhett's face.  
  
"I mean I'm going away on business. I'll be going to Europe to bring goods from there, so I won't see you for a few months," he said as he ate a piece of chocolate from the box, exaggerating how delicious it was.  
  
"Oh," Scarlett said distractedly as she watched Rhett savor a bite of another chocolate, closing his eyes adn moaning with satisfaction as he chewed.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like a chocolate, Miss O'Hara? They are delicious."  
  
"You are horrible, Captain Butler!" She declared, her hands on her hips. "Now give me one," she ordered, thrusting out her hand.  
  
Rhett handed one to her, and as she bit into it, he said, "Going against your mother's teachings. Tsk, tsk. I'm dissa-"  
  
"Oh, be quiet! You really are horrible!" Then, she finished the chocolate and began to suck on her fingers, searching for any trace of chocolate.  
  
"Would you like another, Miss O'Hara?" he said, holding out the box.  
  
"Ye- I mean no. I couldn't. But it's getting late, and I have to get ready for my sewing circle."  
  
"All right. I know when I'm not wanted," Rhett said, pretending to be hurt. "If you don't want to spend time with a man who is journeying over seas, possibly never to return..."  
  
Scarlett interrupted him. "Captain Butler, you mustn't speak like that. God forbid..."  
  
Rhett laughed. "Don't worry your pretty head. I have every intention of returning. I will see you soon." Scarlett, ready for the usual kiss on the head, was surprised when he kissed her on the head, pausing for a second to whisper, "And I hope when I return you will call me Rhett instead of Captain Butler. I believe we know each other well enough for that now."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ok, so that's it. I hoped you like it. Don't forget the feedback. I live off the feedback. :)  
  
~Elyse 


	4. Chapter 4

It's sort of rushed, but I didn't know what else to do. As soon as I finish this, I will start my story about the mistress. That one I won't post until it's finished so that there are regular posts and I know that I can change it all or start it over if I want. OK, I'm done rambling. Here it is, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
****************  
  
Scarlett had known that she would miss her time with Rhett. Their conversations had taken her away from daily life and made things such as the hospital, Melanie's attachment, and Aunt Pitty in general bearable. Rhett was able to make her laugh, and she was comfortable with him. She loved how she could talk to him and not worry about what she was going to say as much as she would with someone else. When she talked with other people, she worried about what they thought about her, but she felt like she could say almost anything to Rhett because she didn't give a damn about what he thought of her. With him gone, she was especially moody and snappy. While working at the hospital, she often thought of leaving, tired of constantly being surrounded by pain and suffering. Only thoughts of disgracing the family and the constant teasing she would receive from Rhett for giving up kept her working.  
  
Two months later after returning from the hospital, Scarlett was pleased to find Rhett waiting for her in the parlor. Rhett noticed her green eyes light up when she saw him, and he stood up from the plush couch he was sitting on. "Good afternoon, Miss O'Hara. Could the look on your face mean you are happy to see me?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Scarlett closed the parlor door so that no prying ears could hear their conversation. "Good afternoon Cap- I mean Rhett," Scarlett quickly corrected herself. The name came out with effort, and she knew it would take a few days to get used to it. "And yes," she continued, "I am very happy to see you. It was torture not having you to talk to; I don't know how I lived without you before."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," Rhett said, his face changing. "Because while I was away, I couldn't get you out of my mind." As he knelt down on one knee, Scarlett didn't know what to think. She was sure he had told her many times that he was not a marrying man.  
  
"But-but I thought you weren't a 'marrying man'?" she said, her face plainly displaying her confusion.  
  
"I'm not. But a woman has never occupied my thoughts so relentlessly, and I've never felt these feelings before. I don't know how I ever lived without you, Scarlett, and I don't want to have to live without you ever again. Please marry me."  
  
Scarlett didn't know what to say. She didn't love Rhett; her heart belonged to Ashley. Somehow accepting a proposal was like betraying him. "But I don't love you," she said.  
  
"Neither do I, my dear, but we are alike, made for each other. Give marriage a chance." Noticing Scarlett's hesitation, he realized what was on her mind. "Ashley married another woman. Why won't you marry another man?"  
  
"He's right," Scarlett thought. "Why shouldn't I marry? I just know that when Ashley finds out that I am marrying another man he will be filled with jealousy and run to me." A smile crept onto her face as she realized how brilliant this plan was. "I will marry you, Rhett Butler," she said happily.  
  
***************  
  
Next part coming soon! Don't forget the feedback! 


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, Rhett's hard to write. I never have any idea what he would say. But anyways, here's my try at it. It's good enough, not a masterpiece like others I've read here, but good enough. You might notice that Scarlett talks more Irish-y with Gerald, and I did that on purpose. I was reading GWTW, and when Gerald came to scold Scarlett for dancing while in mourning, Scarlett seemed to talk more Irish-y to him, so I decided to copy that.  
  
**********************  
  
"Good," Rhett said, purposely not displaying an emotion. "Now, what sort of ring would you like, my dear?" he asked, his voice softening and becoming much sweeter and more welcoming.  
  
"Oh, Rhett, the prettiest one you can find! With a big diamond!" Her eyes sparkled like a little girl dreaming about her future wedding.  
  
Rhett laughed at her enjoyment. "You shall have the biggest ring in all of Georgia, and you can show it off to everyone. But I must go. I should write a letter to your father asking permission for your hand. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with your family, would I?" His eyes sparkled, and for a moment Scarlett thought that maybe this was what he really wanted, that maybe he cared for her more than he was saying, but she dismissed it as her imagination. He didn't love her. Surely Rhett Butler wouldn't hide his feelings.  
  
***  
  
Soon, Scarlett received a letter from Gerald. He sounded a bit apprehensive about Scarlett marrying Rhett. He told Scarlett her mother wasn't sure either. They had both heard the gossip about Rhett Butler, and they weren't sure if they wanted their daughter marrying him. Scarlett wasn't surprised, and she couldn't blame their reaction. But her father said he was coming to Atlanta to speak with her, and she knew that once she spoke with him, he would agree with her decision.  
  
***  
  
Gerald O'Hara arrived at Aunt Pitty's on a cold February night right after they finished supper. Scarlett had given Melanie and Aunt Pittypat the news of her marriage at dinner. Melanie reacted as Scarlett expected her to react, happy for Scarlett and Rhett and behind them 100 percent. "She would forgive me or committing murder if I ever did," Scarlett thought with a quick smile. Sometimes she almost found Melanie's loyalty sweet, but she always ended up finding her reactions without character; it seemed to Scarlett Melanie did only what Scarlett did and didn't think of herself.   
  
But Scarlett's momentary smile at Melanie's loyalty was interrupted by Aunt Pitty's reaction. It was no surprise to Scarlett that she overreacted to the news. The familiar fan was quickly retrieved from her lap as she fanned her face, asking for her smelling salts. She openly worried about Scarlett's parents reaction, asking without an answer what her parents would think of her allowing Scarlett to "prance around with a scoundrel such as that man" while she was under her care. Finally Scarlett was able to calm her down, assuring her that her father wasn't coming to scold Aunt Pitty, and that she was sure that once she talked to him, he would agree with her.  
  
So, when Gerald arrived at the home, Aunt Pitty was busy rocking in her chair, trying to busy her hands with needlework in order to take her mind off her compulsive worrying. But when Gerald entered the room and greeted everyone as warmly as he did, her worries disappeared. But Scarlett had always been able to read her father's emotions, and she could plainly see the disappointment he was feeling.   
  
"Katie Scarlett," he said in his familiar and comforting Irish brawl, "I haven't taken a liking to the man you wish to marry," he said. "Your mother and I don't approve of your marriage to a man such as Captain Butler. Surely you have heard the stories about him."  
  
"That I have, Pa. Do you not remember the day you told me, 'It doesn't matter who you marry, as long as he thinks like you.'?"  
  
Gerald couldn't help but soften his eyes. Besides remembering telling his daughter that, Scarlett was also looking at him in a way that she had since she was a toddler. She always knew that if she used this expression, her father couldn't help but surrender his anger. "I know, Puss, but..." he tired, but to no advantage. Throwing up his arms, he gave in. "I suppose I will be able to convince your mother that your marriage is acceptable."  
  
Scarlett's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, Pa!" she said as she embraced him.  
  
"As long as you're happy, Katie Scarlett," Gerald said as he hugged his eldest daughter. "I only want you to be happy."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Scarlett and Gerald talked more of the wedding. "When shall you be having it, Katie Scarlett, and where?" Gerald inquired.  
  
"Well," Scarlett began, "Rhett and I were hoping to be married at Tara." Gerald nodded approvingly, and Scarlett continued. "And we were hoping to be married next month." She and Rhett had decided to marry as soon as they could because they knew the war would turn around soon and Scarlett wanted to be married before the world she grew up in changed forever.  
  
Gerald, though, had another idea in mind. "A month? Katie Scarlett, 'tis quite unacceptable. to be married so quickly, and in the middle of a war? I should think I raised you better than that. Please, Puss, at least wait until the war is over. Our boys are winning, and they should be home soon enough."  
  
Scarlett didn't share her reason for their choice of a time to her father. It would only disapoint him to know that his daughter did not believe in the Cause. But finally with much debating and use of her "face," Scarlett won her father over.  
  
***  
  
Gerald left for Tara the next morning with Scarlett promising to write to him as soon as she and Rhett settled on a date. Rhett arrived at the house around noon while Scarlett was talking to Melanie about various things.   
  
"Good afternoon, my dear. I believe I have something for you." Melanie left, and Rhett pulled out a small box. Scarlett carefully unfoled the pink paper, knowing what she would find inside. When she opened the box, she gasped at the beuty of the ring Rhett had chosen. Scarlett had never seen a larger diamond, which seemed flawless. Surrounding the diamond were emeralds. Scarlett couldn't believe Rhett had been able to find such a wonderful ring, especially during wartime when engagement rings weren't readily available. Rhett took the ring from her hands as she gazed at it and slid it on the fourth finger of her left hand, and then kissed her on the cheek.   
  
********************************************  
  
OK 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. Life has been sooooo hectic.  
  
*****************************  
  
The wedding took place soon thereafter, on the lawns of Tara as Scarlett had wanted. It was March and unseasonably warm. Rhett had tried to obtain a wedding dress for Scarlett, but it would have taken months, so Scarlett settled on her mother's bridal gown. The dress was big on Scarlett because Ellen was much taller and her waist had never been as small, but Ellen had managed to transform the out-of-date gown into a beautiful dress for her eldest daughter's wedding.  
  
The ceremony progressed uneventfully; it was a normal wedding without the grandeur Scarlett had dreamt of as a child. But being married in front of her beloved Tara while her home and the South were still in one piece made up for the loss of her dreams.  
  
***  
  
When the wedding was over, Mr. and Mrs. Butler boarded a train and then a boat, embarking on their honeymoon in Europe. Rhett had wanted to take Scarlett to his favorite city, New Orleans, but didn't want to spend their honeymoon in a war-torn country, so he promised to take her when the war was over.   
  
The train had barely left the station when the blue sky began to turn darker and the sun began its descent behind the horizon. As the lighting in the train became dimmer and dimmer and Scarlett began to doze off on Rhett's shoulder, Rhett realized something that hadn't crossed his mind previously. "I'm going to spend my wedding night sleeping on a train," Rhett thought with a chuckle as Scarlett sleepily shifted her head, getting more comfortable.  
  
******************  
  
Yeah, it's incredibly short and pointless, but I have to study for a Bio test and this weekend is leaving me no time for GWTW fanfiction, so I decided to post what I have. Sorry. ou guys keep posting so that when my schedule clears a little bit I have a lot to read!  
  
~Elyse 


	7. Chapter 7

OK, it's really short, but there's noting I could do...  
  
****************************************************  
  
The train finally reached the station not long before the sun would begin to rise. As the train jolted to a stop, Scarlett slowly lifted her head, squinting as her eyes focused on Rhett's staring face. "Didi yo have a good rest, my pet? We're at the boat now." Scarlett nodded as she stood up yawning, wishing she could get into bed and sleep.   
  
It wasn't long before they reached he boat, and Rhett carried Scarlett over the threshold into their cabin. He placed her right on the bed. As she made herself comfortable, he took the sheets and tucked her in, kissing her forehead as he began to unbutton his shirt. When he had changed, he spent a few minutes staring at his sleeping wife, hoping soon she would feel as he did about her, so he could ell her the truth....  
  
***  
  
Morning came and went, and Mr. and Mrs. Butler were still sleeping side by side in their bed, on their way to their honeymoon. Rhett awoke first, and got dressed as Scarlett still slept. He left the room to ask for their late breakfast to be sent to their cabin. When he returned, he crept onto the foot of the bed, exposing Scarlett's small feet, and he began to tickle her toes. Her toes began to wiggle as she awoke, cruelly torn from comfortable slumber.   
  
Scarlett sat up straight with her face scrunched in annoyance. "Why did you wake me up?" she grumbled. "I was perfectly happy asleep," she said as she fell back on the bed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to return to her happy dream. Rhett smiled as he went to the head of the bed, ripping the sheets from over Scarlett. Still in a fetal position, she grabbed one of the soft pillows and puled it over her head.  
  
Rhett was still trying to coax Scarlett from the warm bed when the food arrived. The delicious aroma reached the bed, and Scarlett realized that she was starving. She wanted to get up and eat, but she had no desire to give in to Rhett and let him win. Rhett realized that Scarlett would be hungry-she hadn't eaten since before they got on he train, and he decided to use that to lure her out of bed. He loudly enjoyed the food, and when he pretended there was only a little left, Scarlett leapt out of bed, not able to bear her hunger any longer. When she saw the amount of food that was left, she pretended to be angry, although she saw the humor in it as much as Rhett did.  
  
***  
  
The boat reached France the next day, and Rhett, who had traveled to Paris countless times, showed Scarlett all of the sights. He took Scarlett to the finest restaurants, and Scarlett devoured the food. Rhett always laughed and teased her that she would "become as fat as Mammy," but Scarlett loved not having to worry about what men thought of her anymore. In her opinion, she had "caught her man," and she saw no reason to try and impress him and make him believe she was a lady. He knew very well she was not one; that was the reason he married her-she wasn't like other women.  
  
The two realized just how much they had in common, although Rhett more than Scarlett. Scarlett tended to be oblivious to even the most obvious things, Rhett noticed, but that innocent flaw just made him care for her more. He loved almost everything about that woman. Her sweet voice, her innocent and uninformed mind, and most of all her Irish temper that she allowed to show so frequently. Although her temper and stubborness combined with his own stubborness caused for much conflicts and heated rows, it was a flaw that he loved; it was what made Scarlett Scarlett. The one part of Scarlett Rhett wished would dissappear was her infatuation for Ashley Wilkes. Rhett knew that this frail man was the one thing that stood between Scarlett and himself, and he made it his goal to remove him from his wife's heart.  
  
*****************************  
Yeah, another short one, but you have no idea how much I have going on, especially now that softball season has started. I also liked this as a spot to end. Anyways, keep the reviews comming, and hopefully I'll have another part posted soon!  
  
~Elyse 


End file.
